Some exoskeleton devices may be used to assist medical patients with one or more movements. For example, exoskeleton devices may be provided for the arms or legs of a user. Where a user has full use of the limb supported by the exoskeleton device, it may be used to enhance natural abilities such as load carrying. Where the user has impaired use of the limb supported by the exoskeleton device, it may be used for rehabilitative purposes or to replicate a full physical function. Such devices may be powered by one or more motors coupled to gears or pulleys configured to move a user's limb in a desired motion, such as walking.
However, some exoskeleton devices are not adjustable and may not fit some users due to size constraints. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an exoskeleton device that is adjustable to fit different sized users.